


2012年5月28日19:00

by PF505



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25312141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PF505/pseuds/PF505
Summary: 提醒：考究丢失简介：29岁的阿兹皮利奎塔似乎被困在了2012年的5月28号，而19:00一到，一切就会重新开始。
Relationships: César Azpilicueta/Eden Hazard
Kudos: 2





	2012年5月28日19:00

01.

阿兹皮利奎塔醒来了。

他睁开眼，在2012年5月28日的清晨第四次醒来。

周遭的事物依旧在他眼前呈现出简洁干净的黑白灰三色，明亮的光影将这三色调和出足够丰富的色阶，让一切不至于过分黑白分明以至于变得枯燥乏味。

但在失去了那些明亮的色彩后，所有于阿兹皮利奎塔周遭展开的画面总是厚重非常，陈旧如同布满灰尘使得空气也仿佛凝滞起来，流动中的时间显得锐利又冰冷。

他揉揉眼睛，走向浴室，开始洗漱。

这只是起床后的习惯性动作，阿兹皮利奎塔早在第二天醒来后就接受了自己这双仿佛被灰烬蒙上的瞳孔和陌生的世界。

02.

阿兹皮利奎塔在第五天醒来，开始寻找如何离开这个莫比乌斯环似的时间怪圈的办法。

他在反复确认后，终于意识到自己似乎被困在了2012年的5月28日这一天里，就像他曾经在小时候看过的一部美国影片。

那个主角最后是怎么逃离这种已经呈现出可怕趋势的循环的？

“似乎是打动了女主角的心，和她在一起后......”阿兹皮利奎塔努力回忆，皱起眉头自言自语，接着一愣，鬼使神差般打开了桌上的电脑去搜索一个人的名字。

艾登·阿扎尔。

03.

然后阿兹皮利奎塔就看到了铺天盖地的转会传闻。

他用手指拨动着鼠标的滚轮浏览，嘴边带上淡淡的笑容，曼城，曼联，阿森纳...

原来已经过去6年了啊，阿兹皮利奎塔感慨，轻轻地深吸一口属于2012年的空气，然后噗嗤一声，畅快地笑了起来，日光在他身上发白的衬衫上如水晃动。

他刷刷刷地关闭了浏览器的窗口，在被困后第一次有想要去伦敦街头看一看的冲动。

这个夏天在当初的阿兹皮利奎塔心中被标上“新的开始”这个标签，转会切尔西是他足球生涯的另一个起点。

但如今在知道这个夏天通往的未来后，他想，“遇见阿扎尔”，是的，2012年的夏天对他来说应该还有这一个标签。

阿兹皮利奎塔收拾好自己的模样后推开门，从现在开始，就是新的5月28日。

他模糊地记得当初这个时候阿扎尔应该还在比利时，他还在国家队集训，但这并不阻碍阿兹皮利奎塔相信他现在会在伦敦的街头遇到他。

在这个荒唐的时间循环里，他想要去提前看一看两个注定要在一起的人，在命运交织的最初之时，会让世界爆发出怎样大胆而热烈的预兆。

04.

即便是来自未来，即便心中准确把握住了阿扎尔最后作出的选择，阿兹皮利奎塔现在回首，亲身再去经历那年夏天近乎一场喧嚣闹剧的转会的开端，还是不免庆幸于他最后走进的是斯坦福桥的球场。

当初那个21岁的天才少年撩动着多少豪门的心，又浑身满是顽劣调皮，爱用不明不白的言语去戏弄所有翘首期盼的粉丝。

“但最后是切尔西，是切尔西。”阿兹皮利奎塔低头走在伦敦的街头，笑着，温柔地自言自语，语气深情地像是在朗读一首不知名的拙劣情诗。

然后就在匆匆来往的人海中，因为出神，无意撞上了一个人的肩膀。

“啊，抱歉。”反而是被撞的那个家伙先开口，法语，软糯的嗓音，慵懒的语调。

阿兹皮利奎塔的呼吸一滞，他那双曾经只能望见灰白的眼睛，在抬起头的那个瞬间，从余光中捕获到了那个人被日光照得有些发白，却依然能看出偏向麦色的手臂的肌肤。

阿兹皮利奎塔不可置信地拽住了那个人的手腕，然后猛地抬头，像是巨大的饥饿感在作祟，催促他，如野兽发出沉重而急促的呼吸，用急遽缩小的瞳孔去摄取属于对方的一切颜色。

红色，蓝色，黑色，白色，绿色，黄色，粉色，那个人在他的眼里是有色彩的。

仿佛一张未完的画，只有画中的人像得到了被贫穷的画家用珍贵的油彩涂抹得五颜六色的机会，然后在某个晚上被赋予生命，偷偷地从单调的未上色的背景中不屑地跳了出来。

然后就这样跳进了阿兹皮利奎塔的眼中。

他穿着一件黄色的简单的圆领短袖运动衫，腰间一根棕色的皮带用银色的合金针扣系在深蓝色的宽松牛仔裤上，下摆微微露出白色的球鞋，头上黑色的鸭舌帽斜斜地歪向一旁，压到耳梢，鼻梁上架着一副棕色边框的太阳眼镜，嘴里叼着根似乎是草莓味的棒棒糖，唇上沾着属于蜜糖的艳丽红色，在阳光下诱人得发亮。

“请把手放开，先生，否则我就要喊了！”那个人似乎被阿兹皮利奎塔突然抓住自己的动作吓到了，却只是小声地用法语警告着他，似乎不太想过分张扬。

“阿扎尔。”

阿兹皮利奎塔却早已经认出了对面的人，他拉着对方的手在微微颤抖，眼前的人完完全全跳脱出那被既定好的只属于黑白灰的世界，以华丽的色彩的完全盛放将自己注入阿兹皮利奎塔蒙尘的眼睛，在那双灰烬的瞳孔中甚至是一种近乎救赎的存在。

这就是注定相遇的预兆，这就是他在第五天出门想要寻找的预兆，于是阿兹皮利奎塔连语气都不可抑制的激动起来，“艾登，我一直——”

话还未说完就被对方一巴掌捂住了嘴，在路人偶尔投来的好奇视线中，两个人转进了街边的一处阴影遮盖的巷口，将人来人往隔绝在外。

“你是哪家的记者？曼联，曼城，还是切尔西？好吧，被你抓到了，我确实早就来伦敦了，但是我不会告诉你我要选择哪家俱乐部，还不到时间。”阿扎尔靠在墙壁上盯着对面的人，把嘴里的棒棒糖咬的咔咔响。

“我是塞萨尔·阿兹皮利奎塔。”

“不可能，塞萨尔现在还在法国，你不要骗我。”阿扎尔自然是认识对阵马赛时曾经互为对手的那个后卫，两人甚至还有几次赛后的私下联系。

“现在的塞萨尔确实在法国，但我是来自未来的。”阿兹皮利奎塔老实回答。

“啊哈哈哈哈，我的天，好了，我不相信你是记者了。不过你既然能认出我，那我可以给你签个名什么的。”

阿扎尔捂着肚子弯下腰，发出一阵咯咯咯的笑声。

诶，这个时候就笑得那么奇怪了，阿兹皮利奎塔的眼里有着奇妙的怀念，还有那种他默默注视阿扎尔时总会不自觉流露出的神情。

他拿起手机拨通了“自己”的号码，接着递给对面。

“干什么？难道你是来替某家俱乐部游说我的，好吧，我已经接过好多通这样的来电了。但是现在除非手机那头是齐达内，否则我都不会动心的。”

阿扎尔嘀嘀咕咕，虽然一脸不愿，却还是接过了阿兹皮利奎塔的手机。

“喂？这里是塞萨尔，请问对面是哪位？”

“嗯？真的是塞萨尔？！不会吧！”因为是免提，阿扎尔发誓他下意识的惊呼出声时，绝对有瞥到站在自己眼前的阿兹皮利奎塔因为胜利而露出的笑容。

过分灿烂了吧，混蛋。

“是艾登，艾登·阿扎尔么？”

阿扎尔不知道该怎么把这突然的一通电话圆回来，毕竟他们的关系虽然不是完全的陌生人，但也不是私交多好，支支吾吾地准备直接挂掉：“是的，是艾登，嗯...就是，就是向你问个好这样，啊哈哈，今天的法国的天气不错，拜——。”

“等等，艾登，我，我也收到了一家英超俱乐部的邀请了，也许我们以后就会在同一家俱乐部效力了，我非常期待和你...成为队友。”

电话对面的那人语气紧张，说完后也不给阿扎尔反应的时间，就自己挂断了。

阿兹皮利奎塔在旁，本来觉得有趣，一边看着阿扎尔吃瘪，一边津津有味地认真听过去的自己说话，此时却忽然回过神，恍惚间以一种身兼过来人和旁观者的身份对过去的自己展开自嘲。

原来是比在斯坦福桥球场的那个时候还早么，他想，那么喜欢阿扎尔这件事，大概是从见到的第一眼就开始了吧。

05.

阿扎尔吃完了棒棒糖，似乎觉得不满足，小孩子似地左右咬着棒棒糖的棍子，连最后的一丝糖味都不舍得放弃：“嗯，就算你真的是未来的塞萨尔，现在不是应该去找回带你穿越时光的时间机器么？难道你把它弄丢了？”

“没有什么时间机器，但我怀疑你和我穿越时空有关系。”阿兹皮利奎塔这次还是毫不掩饰，直切主题。他总微妙地觉得时间不够，必须要快一点，快一点找到一切的源头。

“拜托，我有那么厉害么？我只是一个小小的足球运动员而已啦。”阿扎尔笑嘻嘻地眯起眼，发现身上本来晒不到太阳的地方，也感觉到了丝丝暖意。

太阳在移动。

“我又没说是你干的，只是说你也许就是我回去的办法。”阿兹皮利奎塔上前，借着微弱的几厘米的身高优势，将些许刺眼的阳光挡在了自己的身后，“我看周遭的一切事物都是黑白，唯独只有你是五彩。”

“这像是什么老套的情话。”阿扎尔又一次笑了起来，他扬起下巴，看向阿兹皮利奎塔，“塞萨尔，去学这种程度的情话会让我担心你未来的感情生活的。”

“这个就无需你担心了。”

阿兹皮利奎塔带着点阿扎尔看不明白的神情笑了笑，转念又觉得阿扎尔没有把他的话当真，挫败感开始袭上他的心头，让他不自觉开始带了些烦躁和怒意。

他已经困在2012年5月28日五天了，这不是什么可以拿来开玩笑的事情。

06.

阿扎尔没有离开，阿兹皮利奎塔也耐心地开始和他讲述五天以来发生的事，以及那些曾有过的绝望的瞬间。他们漫无目的地行走在伦敦的街头，像是两个无家可归的人。

“你看过一部电影么？关于一个人困在同一天的。”

“土拨鼠之日？我看过啊，等等，你是说你遇到了和那个男主角一样的事？”

“你还记得最后那个主角怎么逃离土拨鼠之日的么？”

“好像是和女主在一起后，土拨鼠之日就过去了。”阿扎尔答道，下一瞬看到阿兹皮利奎塔认真看向自己的眼神忽然明白过来什么，“所以，你认为我是这么重要的人物么？。”

阿兹皮利奎塔不可否认他的心在某几个字眼被吐出的瞬间有过快的跳动——是的，你一直都很重要。

“那你要的，是我的一个吻么？”阿扎尔捏着下巴，突然胡思乱想起来，“嗯，就像童话故事里那样，公主亲吻青蛙后，青蛙重新变成了王子，然后他们幸福地生活在一起。”

你确定你这个比喻合适么？

阿兹皮利奎塔不知该说些什么，但阿扎尔的双手在下一秒已经搂上了他的脖间，身体也稍微地贴了上来，却不至于过分亲密，保持着一点礼貌空间的距离。

“那是需要我像这样亲吻你的脸颊。”阿扎尔轻轻地用法语缠绕上对方的思绪，语调带着独属于少年人的放荡和轻佻，但有些刻意，隐约更像是为一时兴起的有趣而说，“还是直接吻你的唇？”

阿兹皮利奎塔没有为这突然而起的缠绵留恋，反而猛地推开了他，脸上的表情极其复杂，既显得有些生气又有温柔存在，其实只是突然对着21岁的阿扎尔害羞起来了。

“艾登，你在干什么！还在街上，随随便便就......”

“塞萨尔，这只是一个玩笑而已啦。”阿扎尔有些惊讶，阿兹皮利奎塔好像真的以为自己要吻他，气得连脸都有些红了。

于是他赶紧撤回手，立刻站得远了些，接着压低了头顶的黑色鸭舌帽，打下一片阴影，仿佛有意不让阿兹皮利奎塔看清自己的表情，似乎觉得不好意思，又尴尬地笑了笑。

“对不起，我只是想确认一下你会不会是我未来的队友而已。”

“这和刚刚发生的事有什么关系么？”阿兹皮利奎塔有点搞不懂阿扎尔的逻辑。

“哎呀，塞萨尔，你想，如果我们以后是队友的话，这些事你应该早就习惯了，毕竟我这个人就喜欢和队友亲亲抱抱什么的，在里尔就这样了。”

“但是看你的反应，我们以后应该并不是什么队友关系。”

“不是，我们，我们其实是...那个...咳咳。”阿兹皮利奎塔没想到阿扎尔把自己的退让当做嫌弃，但要把双方的真实关系道出来现在又不可能，一着急，脸就更红了。

“塞萨尔，你不要生气啦，我刚刚真的不是故意要让你难堪的，这个理由也不是我胡编乱造的。”阿扎尔看到阿兹皮利奎塔的脸越来越红，觉得他似乎是进一步被自己可笑的借口气到，赶紧打断了他，连珠似快速地吐出一长串的解释来证明刚刚自己的举动真的只是想要一个属于未来的秘密，“其实和你交手的那几场比赛过后，我对你的印象还是很深刻的，所以刚刚听到你也要来英超，还想和我当队友，我就非常想知道你和我未来会不会确实就在同一家俱乐部效力，不过，似乎我们以后还会是对手了。”

阿扎尔将鼻梁上的棕色太阳眼镜拉了下来，是他标志性的动作——一边勾起嘴角笑着，一边俏皮地对阿兹皮利奎塔眨了眨左眼，随即继续稍稍往后退了一小步，只是下意识。

然后不知道为什么，转瞬间，他就在阿兹皮利奎塔面前的人群中不见了。

像是水在水中消失。

阿兹皮利奎塔呼吸一滞。

07.

接着便是第六次醒来。

阿兹皮利奎塔意识到自己在和前几次循环同样的床上，却没有经历过前几次循环都会做的行为——睡眠，也就是说这一次仅仅就在阿扎尔消失的那一瞬间，2012年5月28日这一天就又重新开始了循环。

“果然，艾登是最关键的人。”

阿兹皮利奎塔睁开眼。

所有的一切依旧和以前一样由黑灰白三色组成，却让已经这样度过五天的他骤然难以忍耐起来。周遭的空间中仿佛有无形的巨大墙壁从四面八方而来，挤压他呼吸的空气，并且即将坍塌在他的身上。

是阿扎尔，阿兹皮利奎塔蓦地明了了，这面巨大的墙壁是阿扎尔，是阿扎尔让他重新开始渴望，让他又一次成为双眸无法失去色彩的人。

阿兹皮利奎塔现在就想要再见到他。

他从床上起身，陷入了慌张的不安中，光着脚就开始快速地在房间里四处寻找他脑海中一瞬闪过的那个物件。

只要有了那个东西，他想，大概就能够知道是哪里不对劲了，甚至可以找到回去的方法。

终于，他在衣橱的底层抽屉里翻出了那个东西——一块手表。手表幸运地还在走动，时针分针也指示正确，像是静静在衣物下为阿兹皮利奎塔数着一分一秒，等待着被他发现。

他洗漱完毕后将手表带在自己的腕上，然后推开门，再一次走上伦敦的街头，走上和21岁阿扎尔相撞的那条道路，去等待一次别有目的的“意外”邂逅。

08.

阿兹皮利奎塔在那条道路上等待的时间都在逼迫自己学会时不时低头确认时针分针的位置，他不能错过任何一个决定性的瞬间。因为每一个瞬间只要他记住了，就可以在循环的时候再一次经历。

而17:32就是第一个在2012年5月28日这一天应该记住的时间。

17:32时，低头看表的阿兹皮利奎塔，恰好撞到了21岁咬着棒棒糖的阿扎尔。

“啊，抱歉。”对方开口，法语，软糯的嗓音，慵懒的语调。

阿兹皮利奎塔这一次没有长时间失神于对方在一团黑白灰世界里展露的色彩奇迹，一瞬间的视觉满足后就默默用力抓过对方的手腕，不让他离开，然后无言地抬头，快速扫过周围的事物。

人，人是第一个应该记住的，他告诉自己，阿扎尔前方有一个西装革履的男人，他左边有个一头波浪卷发穿着长裙的女人，还有后方牵着一个女孩的矮胖妇女。

然后就是方位，标志性的东西，街边的小店，英文的广告牌，第八根路灯。

“请把手放开，先生，先生，听得到么，放开我，否则我就要喊了！！”

阿扎尔这次的反抗变得实质多了，声音也提高了几个分贝，阿兹皮利奎塔光天化日之下仿佛目中无人的诡异行为，让他以为自己遇到了什么变态。

“艾登，艾登·阿扎尔，抱歉，忘记先自我介绍了，我是塞萨尔·阿兹皮利奎塔，我有事找你。”阿兹皮利奎塔回过神，发现有些人的目光已经集中在自己和阿扎尔的身上，立刻松开手，接着直接报出了自己的名字和目的。

“不可能，塞——。”

“现在的塞萨尔确实在法国，我是未来的塞萨尔·阿兹皮利奎塔。”

“哈哈哈哈，我不相——”

“塞萨尔的电话，你接一下。”阿兹皮利奎塔把手机递过去。

“你，你怎么...怎么像是知道我在想什么，你不会真的...”阿扎尔愣愣地接过手机，似乎怕得到什么可怕的结果，压低声音小声地试探，“喂，是，是塞萨尔·阿兹皮利奎塔么？”

“是艾登，艾登·阿扎尔么？！我是塞萨尔·阿兹皮利奎塔！”

09.

阿扎尔在相信了对方确实是未来的阿兹皮利奎塔且需要自己的帮忙这一听起来略显荒唐的事实后，又一次选择了留下来。

他们在伦敦的街头走着，阿兹皮利奎塔又在对阿扎尔讲他身上发生的一切——关于困在2012年5月28日的故事，讲着讲着，阿扎尔突然停下了脚步，打断了他。

阿兹皮利奎塔下意识地低头看表确认时间，18:50。

“等等，我好像...我好像想起来了，我们见过的，塞萨尔，你也告诉过我这些事。”

阿扎尔抓过阿兹皮利奎塔的手腕，显得非常兴奋：“是昨天，不对，如果你一直在重复同一天的话，正确的说法应该是上一个5月28日吧。我记得我们谈到了土拨鼠之日，最后我想要确定你是不是我的队友，结果把你搞生气了，然后，嗯...后面的事我就不记得了。”

“但是我想，我真的见过你，所以你真的是未来的人呀，哈哈，真厉害。”

“艾登，你真的都记得么？”阿兹皮利奎塔简直不敢相信，在这样孤独的时间循环中，竟然有另一个人能够陪着他。

“应该是的吧，塞萨尔，我连你脸红的样子都记得哟。”阿扎尔笑着拍了拍阿兹皮利奎塔的肩膀，“所以，你找到该怎么离开的方法了么？”

“还没有。”

“也许我们可以先去吃个饭再想，我饿啦，就去那边的汉堡王好了。”阿扎尔一手指了指不远处的广告牌，一手拉着阿兹皮利奎塔的手臂，“这次你请客哦。”

“可以。”

阿兹皮利奎塔毫无迟疑笑着答应下来。

就在他们一同朝着目的地前进的时候，阿扎尔又一次突然从阿兹皮利奎塔身边凭空消失了，耳边属于他的笑声一下子就被什么夺走，世界重新变得沉寂且失去生机。

阿兹皮利奎塔知道这意味新的循环即将开始，他没有像上一次那样慌张，压抑住那一幕对他造成的影响，强制自己冷静下来，最后一眼，他瞥向自己手腕的表。

19:00，2012年5月28日19:00。

10.

第七次循环开始。

阿兹皮利奎塔躺在床上，在新的这一天打算稍稍地赖床。毕竟下午才会遇到阿扎尔，从这里到那条街道的车程也不是很远，他可以给自己些时间休息一下。

将手背抵在额头上，唇角微小地翘起，不敢笑得过分放肆，让满溢的幸福感从胸膛离散在清晨日光荡漾的屋内——他知道了，只要有足够的提示或是联系，在这个莫比乌斯环中，21岁的阿扎尔是能回忆起他们一同经历过的事情。

其实阿兹皮利奎塔从没想过让阿扎尔陪着自己，如果能够记起重复的一切，那么一样都是时间的囚犯，反反复复听起来就不是什么好事。

可阿扎尔说他记得，他会陪着他，虽然最后消失那么得突然，以至于阿兹皮利奎塔还欠着他一顿饭钱。真是各种方面想，都是自己赚到了，阿兹皮利奎塔在床上轻声笑了起来。

“2012年5月28日19:00，为什么会是这个时间点呢？”

他翻了个身，懒洋洋地打了个哈欠，闻到了枕头上独特的温暖味道。

“嗯...5月28日是夏窗的时候，惯例转会闹得沸沸腾腾，然后艾登会选择切尔西，5月28日，他会干些什么呢？19:00，5月28日19:00，等等，嗯？...！！”

阿兹皮利奎塔猛地坐起，回忆总是不期而至，给人惊喜——19:00,2012年5月28日的这个时间点，若要说在阿扎尔身上发生了什么惊天大事，其实也没有。

只是他曾在推特上说过一句无关痛痒的话而已。

阿兹皮利奎塔以为那不过是千万个阿扎尔玩笑中的一个格外调皮的存在，可有可无，如今被困在时间的循环中才知道，原来那是他所有六年来蓝桥拼图里缺一不可的一块。

“所以，那句话，只要艾登在推特上发出那句话，循环就会结束了？”

阿兹皮利奎塔不知道为什么并不为这一发现欣喜，反而心中莫名失落，他不敢为验证这一说法立刻就拿今天做实验，逃离怪圈的念头骤然淡了。

如果他想的是对的，并且在今天成功了，年轻的阿扎尔就永远，永远只是他记忆里的画面了，再怎么样灿烂绚丽都只会是那个披着里尔球衣与他为敌的家伙了。

他们可没有什么足够拿来称道的美好过去，也许只是球员通道里几句普通的对话和赛后的拥抱，剩下的就都是——阿扎尔过阿兹皮利奎塔，阿兹皮利奎塔防阿扎尔，输赢胜负。

阿兹皮利奎塔洗漱的时候想了很久，最后做出了自己的选择。

既然是一次奇迹，就用来让世人幸福一点吧，他私心想要用这个时间循环创造一些独属于他的，谁也不会知道的，关于那一年夏天的阿扎尔的回忆。

可以说是约会，阿兹皮利奎塔再一次推开门，把17:32分的相遇单方面提升无数个层次。

11.

“啊！抱歉。”熟悉的一切又开始，阿兹皮利奎塔用上温柔的力度拉住他的手腕，接下来就是惯例的解释时间，今天花了很久才让第七次循环中的阿扎尔记起来自己。

对面想起一切后就噘着嘴嘟囔起来：“啊！我的汉堡王，塞萨尔，你今天可不能忘了。”

“你在转会敲定前提前来伦敦是来旅游么？”阿兹皮利奎塔笑着点头，然后装作漫不经心地抛出他蓄谋已久的问题，接着确认了一眼腕上的手表。

18:10，阿兹皮利奎塔忽然觉得时间好少。这可是约会啊，谁的约会只有两个小时多，还得花费半个小时到一个小时左右来让对方记起自己。

惨，太惨了，简直比起阿扎尔第一次约自己结果睡过头让自己直接去他家玩FIFA还惨。

“是啊，我就是来伦敦熟悉熟悉环境的，你知道的，我说不定要在伦敦呆好久啦。所以，你要做我的导游——啊，不是，我是说，我们得先找到帮你回去的方法。”

阿兹皮利奎塔在心中为阿扎尔话语中突然的改口非常不争气地小小雀跃了一下，但是现在他不急着回去了，所以当导游也不是不可以，当初还当过他的“房屋中介”呢。

“对了，塞萨尔，我想问你个问题，你为什么一直在看你的表啊？”

阿扎尔撇过嘴，歪头皱眉，一脸疑惑不解，绿眸子亮亮的，眼睛一眨一眨，所有一切小动作都是熟悉得不能再熟悉了，但依然在阿兹皮利奎塔眼里有些可爱。

然后他就听到了阿扎尔接下来毁灭性的比喻。

“简直就像带了手表的灰姑娘在舞会上确认12点到了没一样。”

“...嗯...哈哈...因为19:00你就要消失了，所以，我想，你才是那个舞会上遗落水晶鞋的灰姑娘。”

阿兹皮利奎塔反将一军，阿扎尔却一点也不觉得这个比喻有何不妥，笑嘻嘻地揽过他的肩膀：“那塞萨尔你就是那个拿着水晶鞋找我的王子咯？王子，拜托了，我好饿，在消失前必须要吃到汉堡王。”

第七次的5月28日，阿兹皮利奎塔的第一次“秘密”约会，结束于如何在阿扎尔的撒娇耍泼中不给他买汉堡的持久斗争中，胜利的当然是阿兹皮利奎塔——凭借丰富的经验。

消失前，阿扎尔捂着腹部装出一副快要饿死的模样，朝阿兹皮利奎塔鼓起一侧的脸颊，气呼呼地说：“塞萨尔，你混蛋，说好的请——。”

“明天，明天如果你能早点记起我，我就给你买。”阿兹皮利奎塔肆意地笑了起来，没有去注意时间的流逝，在最后的几秒朝阿扎尔大喊，“伦敦你有想去的地方么？我想当你的导游！”

12.

第八次。

这一次，阿扎尔幸运地很快就想起了阿兹皮利奎塔，所以在阿扎尔的不断催促中，他们在18:00之前就成功地到达了汉堡王的店面。

阿扎尔拎着满满一大包的外带袋，“里面装的全是幸福”，他俏皮地对阿兹皮利奎塔说，在对方略感意外的神情中选择同他重新走上伦敦的街头，“所以，我得早点想起你才能吃到汉堡咯？”

话语中那些熟悉的字眼让阿兹皮利奎塔觉得即温暖又无奈，他笑了笑，勉强点头。

“如果你要这样想的话...”

阿扎尔着急地将嘴里的肉咽下，舔了舔像涂了唇彩一般发亮的唇，随后拉过他的手臂，带着浑身的汉堡味，悄悄地问了一句：“塞萨尔，那你知道这附近有什么纹身店么？”

“？？”

18:23，他们正走在前往纹身店的路上，天已经开始要暗下来。

“艾登，已经第三个了......”

阿兹皮利奎塔对于阿扎尔一路上疯狂的吃法触目惊心，要知道现在的阿扎尔是怎么都不可能在他面前这么放肆地显露对于汉堡的热爱——足球和他都不许阿扎尔再变胖了。

“好啦好啦，我知道啦，职业素养职业素养。但是啊，塞萨尔，反正明天一切都会重来，我多吃几个汉堡也不会突然就变成胖子的。”阿扎尔笑嘻嘻地反驳，但还是没有再从外带袋里仿佛变魔术一般接着拿出更多的汉堡来。

他安静地抬头，看到了阿兹皮利奎塔提到的那个纹身店。

“为什么突然想要纹身了？”阿兹皮利奎塔问。

“因为我要把你的名字纹在我身上。”

阿扎尔向着突然愣神的阿兹皮利奎塔狡黠地露出一个灿烂无比的笑容，那双绿眸里折射着路边开始渐渐亮起的街灯，晃荡着钻石一般的光芒。

他转身走进纹身店，在对方可能的胡思乱想之前又一次开口。

“当然，这只是为了早点记起你，吃到汉堡而已。”

13.

“‘塞萨尔·阿兹皮利奎塔’，这是什么最新的情侣间的情趣么？还是一句过长的安全词？”纹身师好奇地问着把这句话报出来的阿扎尔。

“不是这样的！！”阿兹皮利奎塔脸有些发烫，立刻慌乱地澄清被错认的关系。

而阿扎尔则没什么反应，坐在椅上缓缓将裤腿撩起，露出那段肌肉线条优美的小腿，接着伸手指了指脚踝的部位，没有看纹身师，而是一直歪头看着阿兹皮利奎塔，将他明显的害羞看的一清二楚。

然后就在阿兹皮利奎塔眼中以一种孩童似地天真眨着眼问纹身师：“什么是安全词啊？”

阿兹皮利奎塔捂着脸不知道露出什么表情，纹身师也没有解释，只是一个劲儿哈哈大笑，然后悄悄地看了一眼阿兹皮利奎塔。

好吧，阿兹皮利奎塔觉得自己简直像做错了什么事，至于他为什么会知道安全词这种事，都怪他的西班牙队友！！

15.

第九次循环。

“你是哪家的记者？曼联，曼城，还是切尔西？好吧，被你抓到了，我确实早就来伦敦了，但是...等等，你要做什么——！！”

阿兹皮利奎塔和阿扎尔一如往常在17:32的相撞后转进街角的无人处进行谈话，小个子还一无所知地咬着他的棒棒糖，而阿兹皮利奎塔已经开始行动。

他弯下腰，在阿扎尔惊恐地退让躲避中，顺利将他的裤腿往上撩了几寸，然后礼貌地退后，将视线从他脚踝处的纹身上移至对方的眼睛。

“我是塞萨尔·阿兹皮利奎塔，未来的。”阿兹皮利奎塔适时地报出了自己的名字。

阿扎尔平稳住自己的心境，暂时不对阿兹皮利奎塔的话做任何嘲笑，而是在对面的提醒下向自己的脚踝处看去。

他愣住了。

嗯？？

塞萨尔·阿兹皮利奎塔——阿扎尔不敢相信，这玩意儿是什么时候出现在自己身上的。

16.

第十次循环。

他们没有去汉堡王，而是选择了街边的一家甜品店，因为阿扎尔说他要换个口味。

心满意足地买了烤棉花糖，阿扎尔准备离开，忽然发现身边的阿兹皮利奎塔正盯着橱窗内的甜甜圈发呆，甜甜圈上涂满了棕色的巧克力酱。

“等等，我还要一个这个。”阿扎尔将视线收了回来，又对店员说。

“给你。”路上，吃完烤棉花糖的阿扎尔把手中的甜甜圈递给了阿兹皮利奎塔。

“不了。”阿兹皮利奎塔很开心，但还是摇头拒绝。

“职业素养？”

“职业素养。”

阿扎尔噗嗤一声笑了出来，用余光瞥了一眼天边：“灰姑娘，现在几点啦？”

“18:58。”

阿兹皮利奎塔的语气有些小小失落，尽管隐藏得很好，但阿扎尔还是听出来了，像是收到了什么讯号，他迟疑了一下，大口咬上了手中的甜甜圈，随后倾身向前，猛地吻上阿兹皮利奎塔，将唇边沾上的属于甜甜圈的巧克力酱同样抹在了对方的唇上。

本来这个吻只是阿扎尔一方轻轻的试探性的碰触，但阿兹皮利奎塔很快就反应过来，顺势搂上对方的腰，主动加深了这个吻，将其变成缠绵的唇齿相交。

不知过了多久，直到阿扎尔放在阿兹皮利奎塔胸膛上的手在微微颤抖，阿兹皮利奎塔才松开抱着阿扎尔的手。

阿扎尔的脸不知是因为呼吸不过来还是别的什么原因有些红，他低着头，摸着脸颊，似乎有些泄气——该死！憋气两分钟果然是不可能的，怎么我还没消失，现在该说些什么啊！！

“巧克力很甜。”阿兹皮利奎塔主动打破沉默，“你也是。”

这个人哪有他看起来得那么老实啊！！阿扎尔消失前红着脸气呼呼地想。

14.

第十一次循环。

“塞萨尔，我上午10点左右会在伦敦塔桥看泰晤士河，你去那里找我吧，别老是等在这条街上了。”已经记住19:00到来前天空会是怎样模样的阿扎尔在消失前忽然发声。

“为什么？”阿兹皮利奎塔伸手摸上阿扎尔此时还是微微卷曲的柔软头发，笑着问，“想要多点时间和我待在一起么？”

“才不是。”阿扎尔哼了一声，拍掉对方的手，垂下头沉默了一会儿，才继续答道，“我想到了一个好地方，离伦敦塔桥近一点，塞萨尔，你下一次要早点找到我哦。”

15.

第十二次循环。

“塞萨尔！！我带你去找时间机器！！”

阿兹皮利奎塔准时在伦敦塔桥上收获了他阳光四射、胡言乱语的阿扎尔。

“所以，这就是你的时间机器么？”

阿兹皮利奎塔站在格林尼治天文台里标志着本初子午线的艾里中星仪前，不知该作何表情，只好把阿扎尔拉过来抱在怀里。

“...不是站在这条铜线的两侧，一边要减去一天，一边要加上一天嘛。你这样想想，也算是穿越时间了吧，毕竟总有一边是属于5月29日的。”

阿扎尔越说越小声，他已经感觉到阿兹皮利奎塔似乎在不坏任何恶意地笑他做的傻事，但他想要让他明白过来一些事，一些很重要的事。

“那是对面的180°经线，这一条是0°经线，站在这条线上，只是横跨东西半球而已。”阿兹皮利奎塔解释道，然后像是知道了什么，一滞，慢慢收敛了脸上的笑容，沉了语气。

“艾登，你是在提醒我该离开了么？”

“塞萨尔，你不能就这样一直和我呆在这一天里。”阿扎尔愣了愣，咬咬牙从他的怀里轻易地挣脱开来，“你知道怎么离开了吧，我一开始见到你的时候，你那么着急，现在却一直在和我浪费时间。

“塞萨尔，我是过去的人，属于未来的你该醒一醒了。”

16.

第十二次循环，2012年5月28日，18:57。

“嗯...‘I’m signing for the champion’s league winner.’好了！塞萨尔，只要我把这句话在19:00发出就行了么？”阿扎尔把这句话存在草稿里，还是觉得很奇怪，这么简单的一句话，他动动手指，然后就能帮助阿兹皮利奎塔回到未来么？

但这句话真的蛮像他的作风的，用来调戏那些记者们老是问他的转会问题。阿扎尔笑了笑，看向街灯下被阴影笼罩的阿兹皮利奎塔，自从上午发生的事后，他就一直闷闷不乐的，简直像被抢走玩具的小孩子，一下子就幼稚了十几岁，也不知道在生什么气。

你就要走了，我才是那个要难过的人呢，阿扎尔想。

“是的，也许吧，我拿不准，但试试总没有坏处。”

阿兹皮利奎塔不知道如何面对这个突然冷静得出奇的阿扎尔，怎么会是他从这一切中提前清醒，而自己却仿佛逐渐沉溺在乐园中，丧失了现实感，耽于同他相伴的时光。

像是什么荒唐的喜剧，低劣的双关笑话，是他的艾登把他从他的伊甸园——2012年5月28日，残酷地驱逐出去了。

“你为什么不想回去呢？难道未来不和你的心意？”

“没有，我想回去，但不想被你赶回去。”阿兹皮利奎塔感到挫败，好胜心又起来了，“明明应该是我提出离开的话题的。”

“这也要争。”阿扎尔勾起嘴角，踮起脚亲上阿兹皮利奎塔，反而似乎成了那个年龄大些的一方，“你就是不想离开我呀。”

18:58，时间在一分一秒地流逝。

“是的...是的！艾登，我不想就这样离开你，我们还可以再逛遍伦敦。然后...然后......”阿兹皮利奎塔把手遮上腕上的表，突然垂下头，放肆地喊了起来，“未来是很好的，但你，你是不一样的，你是那个艾登啊，那个初见时里尔的对手，那个眼中都是锐利渴望的少年，那个我唯一错过的艾登，你是不一样的。”

18:59，阿扎尔开口了。

“塞萨尔，只要告诉我一个未来。”那个在阿兹皮利奎塔口中不一样的阿扎尔身边流淌着徐徐时光，如同隔着光年距离的星星一样安静地站在他身边，以到达视线前早已注定的姿态望着他轻声说到，“只要告诉我一个未来，那我就会是你的。”

19:00

“我爱你。”

阿兹皮利奎塔回答。

17.

“塞萨尔！你醒啦，告诉你一个坏消息。”

阿扎尔钻进阿兹皮利奎塔的胸膛，一脸歉意地亲上他的下巴，然后猫似的蹭着他的脖间。阿兹皮利奎塔还在失神中，没有回答阿扎尔的话，但还是下意识抱住了阿扎尔。

回来了么？

看着眼前阿扎尔的面容，阿兹皮利奎塔迟疑了一下，为了确认，还是将视线移向他身后翘起的右腿——脚踝上没有那个纹身。

“塞萨尔，你在发呆哦。”阿扎尔也注意到了阿兹皮利奎塔的不正常，翻了个身，从床头柜上拿起自己的手机递给他看，“抱歉，昨天是你29岁的生日，但是我忘记发Ins祝福了。”

嗯？

又是忘记发一条消息了么？难道又要开始了么，循环？

阿兹皮利奎塔在心里楞了一下，然后无意瞥到了阿扎尔左脚的脚踝。

那儿正被漏进的阳光照着，细微的绒毛晕出些许光辉，勾勒着引人瞩目的轮廓线条。那儿也醒目地纹有他的名字，那个“安全词”，塞萨尔·阿兹皮利奎塔。

于是，阿兹皮利奎塔傻傻地笑了起来，在阿扎尔不解地眼神中把他再一次抱住：“没关系，生日祝福忘记了，那就晚上补偿我吧！”

“哇哦，这是那个处男能说出来的话么？你没事吧，塞萨尔，如果发烧了，我可以帮你向教练请假哦。”

阿兹皮利奎塔只是笑着，没有回答。

是的，那个阿兹皮利奎塔唯一错过的阿扎尔，如今也融进了他的过去未来里，仿佛彼此的灵魂从此完整。

#End


End file.
